


The Children Are Our Future, or Something

by frenzy (memogorgon)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Babysitting, M/M, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memogorgon/pseuds/frenzy
Summary: На самом деле, Фрэнк вовсе и не хотел становиться няней. Сначала он расценивает случившееся, как какое-то ужасное происшествие, виновником которого он совершенно точно не является. Когда мама впервые упоминает работу няней, он валяется на кровати в своей комнате, изо всех сил притворяясь абсолютно трезвым человеком, который совершенно точно не собирается подрочить на ночь глядя.– Ашерам нужна няня в пятницу вечером, – говорит она. – Я сказала им, что ты свободен.Фрэнк позволяет предложению повариться в голове до тех пор, пока до него не доходит, что оно не содержит слов «пил» или «курил» в связке с «ты что». Издав нечленораздельный звук в знак согласия, он сразу же забывает о состоявшемся разговоре.Или история, в которой нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы попросить у восьмилетней девочки совета про отношения.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 6





	The Children Are Our Future, or Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Children Are Our Future, Or Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318401) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



> Беты [fia_kill_j0y (Ficbook)](https://ficbook.net/authors/4292248) и [Бровь Джерарда ._. (Ficbook)](https://ficbook.net/authors/4418146).  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

На самом деле, Фрэнк вовсе и не хотел становиться няней. Сначала он расценивает случившееся, как какое-то ужасное происшествие, виновником которого он совершенно точно не является. Когда мама впервые упоминает работу няней, он валяется на кровати в своей комнате, изо всех сил притворяясь абсолютно трезвым человеком, который совершенно точно не собирается подрочить на ночь глядя. 

– Ашерам нужна няня в пятницу вечером, – говорит она. – Я сказала им, что ты свободен.

Фрэнк позволяет предложению повариться в голове до тех пор, пока до него не доходит, что оно не содержит слов «пил» или «курил» в связке с «ты что». Издав нечленораздельный звук в знак согласия, он сразу же забывает о состоявшемся разговоре.

*

На той же неделе в пятницу он собирается пойти к Майки, когда мама спрашивает:

– Уже идешь к Ашерам?

Фрэнк замирает на месте.

– Нет, – медленно произносит он. – Ма, у меня тут… одно дело. Надо идти.

– Мм, может, я бы посочувствовала, если бы под «одним делом» ты не имел в виду подвал в доме Уэев, – замечает она, тыкая в него кухонной лопаткой и смотря на него своим самым ужасающим прищуром. – Франклин Энтони Айеро, ты дал _слово_. _Пообещал_. Заработаешь пару баксов и, может, чему-нибудь научишься. Вперед.

*

Он решает позволить ребенку делать все, что она, блять, захочет, надеясь таким образом минимизировать шансы того, что его снова возьмут в няньки. К сожалению, сказать, что данное решение выходит ему боком, будет преуменьшением десятилетия. В результате, пятничным вечером в восемь ноль ноль (какого, блять, _хрена_ , беспомощно думает он, как он вообще до такого докатился?) Фрэнк слушает, как маленькая Виктория Ашер играет на фортепиано. Слегка сбившись под конец, она, обернувшись к парню, спрашивает:

– Ну как?

Фрэнк беспомощно вскидывает руки в воздух.

– Не смотри на меня, мелкая. Я что, выгляжу так, будто знаю нах… хоть что-нибудь о… – он косится на кучу бумажек, наваленных на шаткую подставку, – …о Бахе? Думаешь, я похож на фаната Баха?

Она критично осматривает его сверху вниз, и под ее пристальным взглядом Фрэнк чувстует себя как-то неловко, даже несмотря на то, что он больше ее в три раза и что она одета в пижаму с телепузиками.

– Нет, – выносит свой вердикт девочка.

– Правильный ответ, – говорит он, протягивая руку к крышке фортепиано, но моментально останавливаясь, понимая, что он чертов ссыкун и не сможет реально захлопнуть ее, опустив на пальцы ребёнка. Фрэнк уверен, что за такие дела его вполне могут засудить или даже отправить в тюрягу для малолеток. – Ну ладно, – тупо говорит он, подозревая, что полностью облажался в своем намерении казаться устрашающим и авторитетным. – Твоя мама сказала, что отбой в восемь тридцать.

Виктория трясет головой, широко раскрыв глаза. Сама, блять, невинность, думает Фрэнк. Он прекрасно знает, что она собирается сказать, потому что помнит, как сам проворачивал точно такие же приемы с нянями в детстве.

– Не-е-ет, – говорит она таким тоном, будто думает, что он глупый, хотя кончик ее рта уличающе дергается вверх. – Она ошиблась. Отбой у меня в… – девочка делает паузу, решая, что бы такого сказать дальше, и Фрэнк еле справляется с желанием снисходительно потрепать ее по макушке. – Девять, – наконец, заявляет девочка, дерзко задирая подбородок вверх.

– В девять, – разочарованно повторяет Фрэнк. – Серьезно, _что_? Старайся лучше, _господи_. На «десять» даже не замахнешься?

Она озадаченно моргает, и Фрэнк делает глубокий вдох.

– Считай, что это урок на будущее, – говорит он. – Стремись к большему, или типа того. А теперь дуй в ванную. Ты же умеешь сама чистить зубы?

– Мне уже почти _восемь_ , – резко отвечает она, смерив Фрэнка негодующим взглядом, но все равно послушно ведет его в ванную на втором этаже.

*

– Фрэнк, – говорит Виктория, поставив зубную щетку в стаканчик возле зеркала и пронизывая его взглядом.

– Да? – спрашивает он, неудобно опираясь о холодный, жесткий край ванной (ванная комната у Ашеров маленькая, и единственными другими вариантами было сесть на унитаз или забраться _внутрь_ ванной). Там могли бы быть пауки. Ну, знаете, просто тусующиеся в ожидании своего звездного шанса забраться в его джинсы или типа того.

– Почему у тебя нет девушки?

Он медлит с ответом. В голове возникает несколько вариантов, и он хватается за тот, что будет чуть менее рейтинговым, чем _потому что мне нравятся члены»_. Но прежде, чем он успевает ответить, Виктория добавляет:

– У тебя не обязательно должна быть девушка, знаешь?

Она выглядит так искренне, что у него чуть сжимается горло – серьезно, ему что, женских гормонов подмешали в утренний сок? Черт. Он протягивает руку, чтобы растрепать ее волосы.

– Я знаю, милая, знаю, – говорит он, моментально выпучивая глаза так сильно, что любой прохожий сейчас поржал бы над ним. _Милая_? Какого хуя? Ужасно, просто ужасно. Нужно скорее отделаться от этой девчонки, иначе он и оглянуться не успеет, как ему и правда начнут _нравиться дети_. Кошмарные картины проплывают перед глазами Фрэнка. Он представляет, как его пробивает на слезу, когда он встречает семьи с детьми в парке, как он выбирает имена своим детям за десятки лет до того, как они у него появятся, или как расплывается лужицей умиления от того, какими миленькими кажутся детские туфельки в магазине. Его сейчас стошнит.

Виктория хмурится.

– Нет, – исправляет себя она. – Я хочу сказать, что у тебя не обязательно должна быть _девушка_. У тебя может быть парень. Почему у тебя нет парня?

Неожиданные сентиментальности растворяются так же быстро, как и появились. Он чрезвычайно рад заметить, что они покидают его голову, потому что эта хрень была очень некрутой. 

– Даже и не знаю, мелкая, – говорит он. – Даже и не знаю.

Ему не обидно, вовсе _нет_.

*

Он укладывает Викторию спать и лично проверяет, что под кроватью нет никаких монстров (он просто _помрет_ , если об этом кто-нибудь узнает; буквально взорвется на месте от чистого унижения). Новизна спокойствия и умиротворения длится недолго – уже где-то через полчаса он просто готов помереть со скуки. Парень немного листает каналы по телевизору, а потом тянется к телефону, чтобы проверить время. Уже, наверное, часов одиннадцать.

Экран показывает двадцать один ноль восемь, и Фрэнк готов поклясться, что хренов мобильник ухмыляется ему в ответ.

Он раздраженно вздыхает и потирает глаза ладонями. Какого хрена он тут вообще делает? Он должен быть в подвале у Уэев, споря о ценности «Зомби по имени Шон» как сатиры на фильмы ужасов, или что там они обсуждают на этой неделе. Вечер у Уэев обернулся бы теплой, комфортной чередой шуток ниже пояса, незаконным пивом и разговорами о зомби. Это просто _не честно_.

Как по команде, его телефон начинает трезвонить в ладони. Он жмет кнопку ответа, чувствуя себя чуть ли не жалким из-за того, насколько сильно рад этому отвлечению.

– Че каво, – спрашивает он, запоздало задумываясь, не звонит ли ему тетка-мозгоправ, к которой его водила мать в прошлом месяце, которой, по виду, уже давно за стольник и которая предпочитает, чтобы к ней обращались исключительно на «да, мэм». Хотя сейчас ему насрать еще больше, чем в прошлом месяце, когда он ходил к ней на прием.

– Привет, Фрэнк, – медленно говорит Джерард. – Как жизнь, чувак?

– Без понятия, ушлепок, это _ты_ мне позвонил.

– Че, правда? – его голос звучит искренне удивленным. Фрэнк практически слышит его молчаливое _«Кто, я?»_ , пока Джерард пронзительно хихикает на другом конце. В этот момент Фрэнк с возмущением понимает, что эти уродцы обкурились там без него. Парень слышит, как Рэй, Берт и даже ебучий Майки ржут на фоне, и он вдруг так сильно хочет оказаться там, а не в доме Ашеров, что ему становится физически больно.

– В любом случае, где ты, чувак? Я думал, ты придешь сегодня.

Скорбные нотки в голосе Джерарда говорят Фрэнку, что тот состроил рожицу забитого щенка. Парень сильно стискивает зубы, потому что не честно так поступать.

– Под домашним арестом, – на автомате выдает он.

– Оу, – произносит тот. Затем следует долгая пауза, видимо, Джерард пытается проанализировать услышанное. – А типа. За что?

Фрэнк ищет достоверную причину, почему его могли наказать. Где-то семнадцать вариантов тут же появляются у него в голове, и он выбирает первую попавшуюся.

– Мать поймала меня за курением, – говорит он. – Пиздец как рассердилась, – продолжает парень, начиная проникаться своей историей. Это не совсем ложь. Он не может вспомнить конкретного случая, но вполне уверен, что мать знает – она никогда не упускает возможность время от времени намекнуть об этом за ужином. – Сказала, что мои легкие и так разъебаны после всех тех случаев, когда у меня была пневмония или бронхит, типа, неужели я не понимаю, что еще больше их порчу и бла-бла-бла.

Он заставляет себя остановиться, точно зная, сколько деталей нужно добавить в историю, чтобы она была правдоподобной, но в то же время не казалось, что он печется слишком сильно. Ему хреново из-за того, что приходится врать Джерарду, но не настолько, чтобы сглупить и рассказать, чем он тут реально занимается. Фрэнк знает: Джерард обязательно пообещает, что никому не расскажет, но из него хуевый хранитель секретов, особенно когда он пьян, а напивается он очень часто. Майки точно узнает, и вот Майки совесть мучать точно не будет, так что он сразу же разболтает _вообще всем_. 

– Оу, – говорит Джерард. Его голос звучит отдаленно. – Верно.

– Ага. Ладно, давай пока, чувак, – вздыхает Фрэнк. Джерард уже повесил трубку, и Фрэнк пытается побороть желание швырнуть телефон в закрытое окно. Ашеры точно заставят его заплатить, а даже если и не заставят, то это сделает его мать. Если только, конечно, он не скажет, что это дело рук мелкой.

Неплохая идея.

*

К тому времени, как возвращаются мистер и миссис Ашер (спустя несколько часов, или дней, или даже недель), Фрэнк погружается в какой-то транс. Он пролистал уже абсолютно каждый канал по три раза минимум, не задерживаясь ни на одном из них больше одной-двух минут. Он очень, очень медленно идет на кухню за стаканом воды, затем обратно в комнату, чтобы выпить, а потом снова на кухню, чтобы поставить пустой стакан в мойку (он утраивает себе километраж по убийству времени, отправляясь попить три раза, а затем еще по несколько минут тратя на то, чтобы подняться в ванную на втором этаже и отлить). Он жалеет, что не взял с собой книгу. Был даже такой мрачный и пугающий момент, когда он подумал, что будет рад сделать домашнее задание. Ему начинает казаться, что он умер или хотя бы в коме. Может, именно так и выглядит лимб? Или это должно быть чистилище? Надо будет спросить у Джерарда. Он задумывается, считается ли он все еще ответственным взрослым, если находится в коматозном состоянии. Наверное, нет. Он напевает пару строк из Longview, лениво играя на невидимой гитаре, а затем печально вздыхает. Фрэнк уверен, что Билли Джо никогда через такую хрень не проходил. Он ложится на диван, смиряясь со своей трагической и безвременной кончиной от хандры.

Но вот, открывается входная дверь, и Ашеры заходят в дом, впуская с собой поток теплого летнего воздуха, благодарят его и просовывают парню в ладонь три свернутые десятидолларовые бумажки.

Он смотрит на деньги, пока его мозг активно соображает, пересчитывая сумму на сигареты, пиво и травку или, может, поездку в магазин дисков. Да, Фрэнку было пиздецки скучно, но оплата все равно кажется слишком большой по сравнению с реальным объемом проделанной _работы_.

Он, кажется, наткнулся на золотую жилу.

*

Уже вскоре он понимает, что реально облажался с этим придурошным «домашним арестом», потому что теперь, чтобы не выдать свое прикрытие, ему приходится вести себя так, будто его _реально_ наказали. Это, типа, сильно рушит его стиль. Но ему удается нацепить довольно реалистичную маску обиженного жизнью подростка, с которой он идет в школу на следующей неделе. Парни ему явно сочувствуют, что в итоге играет ему на руку, и он даже не чувствует свою вину за ложь, когда они делятся с ним сигаретами, считая, что ему сейчас сложно достать их самому. На самом деле, единственное, что реально бесит – то, что он, грубо говоря, сам себя наказал. Но мысль о тридцати баксах, теплящихся в кошельке, греет ему душу.

(Это компенсация, думает Фрэнк, за самые мучительно скучные в истории человечества выходные. Он даже умудрился сделать половину домашки, пока не понял, что с этим надо слегка притормозить, если он не хочет, чтобы люди начали задавать ему неловкие вопросы. Парень мастерски гробит оставшуюся половину домашнего задания, потратив не меньше тридцати минут на то, чтобы учителям казалось, будто он написал конспект по главе за десять минут на своих коленках, трясясь в школьном автобусе, одновременно ведя три разных разговора и, возможно, жуя шоколадку, при этом всем так и не прочитав параграф. Как-никак, нужно было поддерживать свою репутацию.)

*

Так что когда мать заявляется в его комнату в среду вечером (даже не постучав, он это просто _ненавидит_ , святые помидоры, она что, не видит знак на двери?) и информирует его о том, что он снова будет сидеть у Ашеров в пятницу и что Смитам нужна няня в субботу, ему настолько скучно, что он даже не пытается спорить.

*

– Что смотрим? – спрашивает он, плюхаясь на диван рядом с Викторией.

– «Назад в будущее», – отвечает она. – Вторая часть. Моя любимая.

– Что, – прерывает ее Фрэнк. – Что… _нет_. Она же просто отстойная.

Он не может поверить, что спорит об этом с семилеткой, но, в то же время, он не может понять, как _хоть кто-то вообще_ может быть таким пустоголовым, чтобы считать вторую часть франшизы самой лучшей. 

Она не отвечает, просто показывает ему язык, а потом забирается к нему на колени. При этом девочка умудряется пихнуть его своим острым локоточком под ребра, что, по мнению Фрэнка, было сделано вполне намеренно. За это он решает отправить ее спать на десять минут раньше. Виктория немного ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее. Успокоившись, она больше похожа на маленького кролика, который у него был в детстве, чем на человека. Это странно. Маленькие дети странные, точка.

Виктория грустно смотрит на экран телевизора, и Фрэнку не кажется, что это как-то связано с «футуристичным» (мягко говоря, откровенно ужасным) нарядом Марти МакФлая. Он легко толкает ее в бок – не потому, что переживает за нее, а потому, что ему правда интересно, какие вообще проблемы могут быть у семилетки.

– Что случилось, малявка? Выглядишь так, будто кто-то… – _нашел твой тайник с травкой_? Не, не подходит, – забрал у тебя конфету.

Она хмурится.

– Меня ставят играть Красную шапочку в дурацком спектакле.

Он смотрит на нее в растерянности.

– И это для тебя конец света, потому что..?

– Я _не хочу_ быть Красной шапочкой. Или… или дурацкой бабушкой. Я хотела играть дровосека.

Джерард был бы от нее _в восторге_.

– Что ж, – медленно произносит Фрэнк, когда понимает, что она смотрит на него в ожидании, будто он сейчас вытащит волшебную палочку и наколдует решение ее проблемы. – А ты не можешь… не знаю, поговорить с тем, кто отвечает за спектакль, и сказать им, что не хочешь играть шапку?

– Ага, – отвечает она, но голос ее звучит весьма саркастично. – Но они уже отдали роль дровосека. _Мальчику_.

Она выглядит так обиженно, что Фрэнк чуть ли не извиняется перед ней от лица всего мужского населения.

– Нам даже не разрешают садиться с мальчиками в школе, – продолжает жаловаться она. – Говорят, мы перестаем внимательно слушать.

Ее глаза широко раскрыты, а нижняя губа начинает опасно подрагивать, и Фрэнк, вроде как, в шоке. Видимо, у них в школе установлен какой-то больной нео-нацистский режим. Он убирает волосы с ее лица и смотрит ей прямо в глаза.

– Садись, с кем хочешь, – говорит парень. – Не важно, что говорят учителя, хорошо?

Это своего рода социальная помощь, решает он – побуждать почти-восьмилеток слать правила куда подальше и отстаивать свои. А как еще должен выживать рок-н-ролл?

Она кивает со всей серьёзностью в ответ.

– На самом деле, серьезно, какого хр… – он вовремя замолкает. – Хряка. Хрюшки смешные, да?

Она смеряет его невозмутимым взглядом.

– Ты хотел сказать «какого хрена», да?

Что ж, думает Фрэнк, вред уже нанесен, верно? 

– Хотел, – признается он. – Я грешный, безнравственный человек, и буду гореть в а-дэ-у, целую вечность расплачиваясь за свое сквернословие. А теперь иди чистить свои хреновы зубки, пожалуйста.

*

Он умудряется уложить мелкую спать в рекордное время, и когда она просит рассказать сказку на ночь, Фрэнк пересказывает сокращенную версию сюжета оригинальной «Годзиллы», который так сильно нравится девочке, что она просит его рассказать историю во второй раз. Заминка случается, когда он выключает свет в ее комнате, и Виктория бормочет: «Из тебя вышла бы хорошая мама, Фрэнк». На мгновение, он чувствует, как теплота и сентиментальность разливаются где-то внутри, но тут же одергивает себя в отвращении. Чувство быстро проходит, и он решает списать все на приближающееся расстройство желудка.

Парень даже гордится собой, пока до него не доходит, что, если он не будет предельно внимательным, у него правда начнет неплохо получаться сидеть с детьми. Отрезвляющая мысль. 

И вот снова он валяется на дорогом бежевом диване, бездумно поедая пачку Доритос, которую нашел на кухне, пялясь в телевизор, но не вникая в то, что происходит на экране. На стене висит зеркало, и он лениво изучает свое отражение. Разноцветный ирокез, кольцо в губе, кольцо в носу, тоннели, футболка с лого Black Flag, джинсы, в которых дырок больше, чем денима, странные носки, больная ссадина на левом колене, куча мест, на которые он потом обязательно наколет татушки (он готов поклясться, что иногда чуть ли не ловит краем глаза очертания будущих чернил). Абсолютно ничего в его внешнем виде не говорит: _«Да, я ответственный взрослый человек, я позабочусь о вашем ребенке и гарантирую, что он/она почистит зубы и пойдет спать в нужное время»_.

Ему скучно.

Он пишет смс Джерарду. Парень работает над планом по тому, как заставить непонятливого придурка осознать, что ему определённо стоит забраться в штаны Фрэнка. Что является истинной правдой, потому что… ну, а кто не захочет? Джерард просто играет в недотрогу, из-за того что заливать эту хрень всем в уши при любой возможности ему, видимо, недостаточно, так что он поднимает всю эту шнягу про репрессивные гендерные нормы и доминирующие парадигмы – или что там еще – на совершенно иной уровень боли в заднице, ведя себя как, блять, девчонка. План Фрэнка по соблазнению хитрый, изощренный и многосторонний: 1. завоевать восхищение Джерарда, снабжая его куревом, пивом и хорошей травкой; 2. использовать искусство подсознательного воздействия, чтобы убедить его в том, что он определенно хочет ему отсосать. Он точно не облажается.

(Нет-нет, Фрэнк вовсе не _влюблен_. Он даже не рассматривает такую возможность. У него просто бурная фантазия, зациклившаяся на том факте, что у Джерарда совершенно отсутствует рвотный рефлекс и что его волосы идеальной длины, чтобы за них можно было ухватиться и потянуть. Да, только и всего. И любой, кто хотя бы _посмеет подумать_ иначе, столкнется с гневом Фрэнка, вероятно, в форме быстрого и сильного удара по яйцам.)

Джерард не отвечает. Фрэнк снова пишет ему: _«о, знчт, ты слишком занят, чтобы ответит мне в час нужды? пшел нахер, чувак. я-то думал, что наши отношения особенные»_.

И снова не получает ответ. Логическая сторона Фрэнка понимает, что Джерард, наверное, просто заснул перед теликом, смотря «Войны клонов» или что-то еще, и все же, он считает себя праведно возмущенным. Он оставляет Джерарду еще двадцать три сообщения в течение следующего часа, каждое из которых представляет собой вариацию на общую тему _«джерарддддддд, харэ игнорить меня, мудак :(»_.

Потом парень решает остановиться, потому что находит в гостиной охуенную коллекцию британских комедий на DVD. Он просто в восторге. Не только потому что эти фильмы станут главной частью его стратегии по разгону нахлынувшей скуки, но еще и потому, что Джерард и Майки начали бы писать кипятком при виде этих дисков, а ему, считай, за это платят. Сидеть с детьми все еще отстойно, но у этого хотя бы есть свои плюсы.

*

Где-то через полтора часа приходит смс от Джерарда: _«твою мать, фрэнк! тебе сколько, пять?»_

 _«ты меня игнорил»_ , – отвечает Фрэнк. – _«мне пиздец как скучноооооо»_. Он добавляет нахмурившийся смайлик, чтобы передать свое разочарование и показать, что Джерард – ужасный друг и бесполезный человек. Если кто и может понять это все, просто взглянув на смайлик, то это Джерард.

 _«сорян»_ , – отвечает тот минуту спустя, и в сообщение также добавлена рожица с грустным ртом в виде открывающейся скобочки и слезки из апострофа под глазом. Фрэнк на это не ведется, особенно когда дочитывает сообщение до конца: _«приходил берт, и я вроде как забыл проверить уведомления»_.

Парень несколько раз перечитывает сообщение, а затем засовывает телефон обратно в карман и убирает фильм с паузы, со всей силы надавив на пульт.

Чем быстрее он перейдет к первой фазе своего плана, тем лучше.

*

Он почти рад сидеть у Смитов на следующий день. Кажется, мать знакома с мистером и миссис Смит благодаря церкви. Дорога до их дома занимает всего две минуты, и пока он шагает по улице, до него доходит, что мать практически торгует им как проституткой направо и налево. Ну и ладно, неплохая получается бизнес-модель. За прошлую неделю он заработал пятьдесят пять баксов, не покосив ни одного газона, тем самым получив больше, чем любой из его друзей-лузеров. И вообще, эти придурки могут идти нахуй. Он просто финансирует свой любовный роман с двойняшками по имени травка и пиво, сидя дома у людей, поедая их еду и смотря их широкоформатные телевизоры. В этом он их _явно_ превзошел. И теперь, поразмыслив над этим, он понимает, что, по сути, все складывается _просто охуенно_.

*

Когда он заходит в дом, Смиты уже собираются уходить. Они заставляют его пообещать, что он возьмет что-нибудь поесть на кухне, если проголодается, и добавляют, что у Спенсера сегодня ночует друг. После того, как они уходят, Фрэнк еще пару минут безмолвно пялится в закрытую дверь, потому что… вот так просто скинуть на него еще одного ребенка? Совсем не круто. Надо будет составить прайс-лист, решает он, фиксированная ставка, плюс доплата за каждого ребенка, плюс еще, если дети ведут себя как малолетние террористы. Заламинирует его и будет таскать повсюду с собой, чтобы сразу показывать людям, во сколько им обойдется его драгоценное время. Парню это кажется вполне обоснованным, ведь у него, в конце концов, есть _план_ , а в штаны к Джерарду не забраться без определенных усилий и старания.

Со вздохом, он поворачивается к детям. Они сидят рядом друг с другом на нижней ступеньке лестницы и пристально на него смотрят. Фрэнк уверен, что Спенсер – это светловолосый с эпичным покерфейсом. Значит, второй - тот, что с большими темными глазами и беспокойным выражением лица – должно быть, его друг. Брэд? Бретт? Брандон? Как-то так.

– Привет, – говорит Фрэнк, потому что оба ребенка молчат, и это начинает выглядеть жутковато. Таким детям, которые вот так молча пялятся, место в ужастиках, а не в полуметре от него. – Я Фрэнк.

Он пытается улыбнуться, но Спенсер, выглядя совершенно не впечатлённым, сухо отвечает:

– Спенсер. Это Брендон.

Брендон. Ну ладно, Фрэнк почти угадал с последним вариантом. Наступает момент неловкого молчания, и он уже готов предложить им выбрать DVD или что-нибудь еще, когда Спенсер встает, тяжело вздохнув.

– У меня домашка по математике, – говорит он. – Брендон, подождешь тут с Фрэнком, ладно? Я вернусь, когда закончу.

Брендон так быстро подпрыгивает, что Фрэнк задумывается, нет ли у него в боку батарейки. 

– Конечно, – отвечает он, пожалуй, слишком громко. Фрэнк с подозрением на него смотрит. Его не обмануть большими глазами – пацан выглядит определенно виноватым. Он нервно переступает с ноги на ногу, а его взгляд мечется с лица Фрэнка на пол и обратно.

– Серьезно, – говорит Фрэнк, поднимая бровь. – Пацан, ты _под чем-то_ что ли?

Тот смотрит на него в замешательстве.

– Что?

– Ты… ладно, забей. Пойдем, – он зазывает Брендона в гостиную, когда Спенсер уходит на кухню.

*

Фрэнк на самом деле гордится тем, как ему удается усадить Брендона смотреть «Король лев». Пацан даже, вроде как, перестает дергаться так, будто боится, что Фрэнк в любой момент превратится в страшного монстра. Парень совсем как тот чувак из фильма с Робертом Редфордом и Скарлет Йоханссон – кажется, «Заклинатель лошадей». Фрэнк почти не помнит сюжет (потому что был в стельку пьян во время просмотра), но он стопудово тот чувак, только у него отлично получается понимать детей, а не лошадей. Определенно, более привлекательная способность. К тому же, чтобы на ней зарабатывать, вовсе не нужно проводить кучу времени в каком-нибудь хлеве. Но тогда его надо называть заклинателем детей, что звучит жутко и во всех смыслах непристойно, так что, наверное, не стоит об этом упоминать вслух.

Брендон качает головой и топает ногой по полу в такт «The Circle of Life», при этом еле-слышно подпевая. Фрэнк узнает в этом себя, хоть никогда и не был особым поклонником Диснея.

– Музыка, значит? – спрашивает он, и Брендон тут же начинает сиять как маленькая наивная новогодняя елочка. Фрэнк подвергает его серьезному опросу на тему того, какая музыка ему нравится, и «поп» получает неуверенный кивок, «панк» – взгляд, полный искреннего недоумения, а «рок» может похвастаться энергичным киванием и радостной улыбкой. Каким-то образом их затягивает в азартный спор о преимуществах банджо над саксофоном, в котором Брендон показывает все, на что способен, и Фрэнк остается куда более впечатленным, чем готов признать.

Во время сцены смерти Муфасы, когда Брендон начинает шмыгать, а его глаза чуть слезятся, в дверях появляется Спенсер с расстроенным лицом – надутым, будто его смертельно обидели. Обиженный Спенсер, кстати, похож на Джерарда, что, если честно, довольно сильно пугает Фрэнка.

– Закончил? – спрашивает он.

– Не-а, – бормочет Спенсер. – Я… застрял. – Он с надеждой смотрит на Фрэнка, и Фрэнк чувствует, как по его лицу расплывается несносная, самодовольная ухмылка. Если Спенсеру нужна помощь, придется об этом попросить. Это будет ему уроком. Жизненным опытом, или типа того. Игра в гляделки длится недолго.

– Думаю, мне нужна помощь, – наконец, говорит он, шаркая ногами по ковру. Фрэнк делает жест, примерно означающий _«Иии?»_ , не вставая с дивана.

– Ты можешь мне помочь? – произносит Спенсер так нехотя, что каждое его слово кажется буквально вымученным. Оскал Фрэнка делается шире еще на пару зубов.

– Я бл… Я ненавижу математику, – говорит он. – Но да, конечно. Тебе же типа лет девять.

– Десять.

– Десять, не важно. Чего там сложного? – оптимистично заявляет он, оставляя Брендона в компании Тимона и Пумбы.

*

 _Много чего_ , как оказывается, потому что, ну конечно, пацан ходит в какой-то продвинутый класс. На самом деле, задания не такие уж и сложные (или, по крайней мере, не должны таковыми казаться Фрэнку), и он знает, что должен щелкать такие примеры как орешки, но обходится не без ужасающего момента, когда у него из головы вылетает, как сложить два числа, чего уж там говорить про деление в столбик. В итоге, вдвоем им удается решить все задачки, и Фрэнк чувствует, что вполне заслужил дать Спенсеру пятюню, когда они заканчивают последний пример.

– Спасибо, – сдержанно говорит Спенсер.

– Без проблем, – радостно заявляет Фрэнк, потому что, если честно, для него это стало возможностью самоутвердиться. Теперь, наверное, он кажется Спенсеру каким-то богом математики или типа того. Он просто _охрененный_. – Окей. Отбой. Иди чистить зубы, а я позову Брендона.

Когда Фрэнк говорит ему, что придется отложить окончание «Короля льва» на завтра, Брендон не вредничает и послушно выходит в коридор. Фрэнк следует за ним к лестнице, но Брендон не вовремя поворачивается назад и спотыкается. Сердце Фрэнка отдает бешеным стуком в ушах, но он все равно слышит громкий звук, когда голова мальчика ударяется о перила.

Фрэнк – совершенно справедливо, по его мнению – до усрачки пугается.

– Господи _Иисусе_ , – ахает он, подбегая ближе, чтобы подхватить Брендона. – Не смей помирать, пока я на стреме, иначе мне крышка. Посмотри на меня. Хорошо. Так. Сколько пальцев я сейчас показываю?

– Четыре, – радостно отвечает Брендон. Он звучит слишком счастливо для пацаненка, у которого сейчас если не случилось сотрясение мозга, то, по крайней мере, должна адски болеть голова. Фрэнк с облегчением опускает руку и опирается о стену.

– Отлично. Ты точно в порядке?

– Да! Смотри, смотри, все хорошо, – хихикает Брендон и вприпрыжку пускается вверх по лестнице.

На второй сверху ступеньке он снова спотыкается и кубарем катится вниз.

Фрэнк чуть ли не отключается на месте. Почему, думает та маленькая часть его мозга, которая сейчас не находится в состоянии жуткой паники, почему _вообще_ люди заводят детей, если это значит, что им приходится добровольно проходить через такой стресс двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю? 

Через пару секунд он вспоминает, что для него самого, когда он был мелким, упасть всего два раза за полминуты было хорошим результатом, и эта мысль помогает ему вздохнуть чуть легче. Видимо, маленькие дети так сложены, чтобы спокойно пережить свою тупость, так что они, наверное, куда более выносливы, чем кажется. Это на самом деле звучит разумно, думает Фрэнк. Если даже _он_ смог пережить свое детство, неужели это будет так сложно для других детей?

– Брендон? – произносит он, вглядываясь в то, как внизу Брендон встает с пола. Он несется вверх, кидается на Фрэнка и, обвивая свои маленькие ручки вокруг него, лепечет что-то про паука.

Парень осторожно всматривается в темноту.

– _Я_ ничего не вижу, – говорит он, что, кажется, разубеждает Брендона, потому что он отпускает Фрэнка и протирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Фрэнк даже не понимает, как вообще это произошло, но в итоге они начинают спорить об опасности разных видов пауков. Кульминацией спора становится то, как Фрэнк, не выдержав, заявляет:

– Ну тогда не суй тарантула себе в глаз, лузер, – после чего показывает Брендону язык, потому что это кажется единственным логичным завершением разговора.

Ему за это платят _слишком_ мало.

*

Не учитывая угрозы серьезных травм здоровью и нашествия пауков, вечер, на самом деле, проходит вполне неплохо, потому что к этому моменту Фрэнк уже просто _спец_ в сидении с детьми. Но, конечно, длится хорошее настроение недолго. На середине его сказки на ночь для Брендона и Спенсера (внимательный слушатель мог бы заметить небольшое сходство с определенным выпуском «Людей-Икс». _Мог бы_ ), его телефон начинает вибрировать, и он отвечает, не раздумывая.

– Фрэнк? – звучит охрипший громкий шепот, балансирующий на грани укуренного хихиканья.

Это Берт.

Это _Берт_.

Святые, вашу ж мать, помидоры, все может очень, _очень_ плохо закончиться.

Брендон смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза, а Спенсер вот-вот собирается что-то сказать, когда Фрэнк, чувствуя, как его собственные глаза лезут на лоб, резко показывает им отчаянный жест типа _«шшш, молчать!»_. Оба мальчика в замешательстве, Брендон кажется слегка обиженным, но, по крайней мере, Спенсер закрывает рот. Фрэнк думает, что в случае чего, скажет Берту, что смотрит телевизор. И все же, лучше лишний раз не рисковать, вдруг Берт догадается.

Хорошо. Успокойся. Помни, что ты наказан. Не вызывай у него подозрения. Фрэнк, ты справишься.

– Как дела, чувак?

На другом конце провода слышны звуки небольшой потасовки, а следом – голос Куинна:

– Чувак! Мы у твоего дома, – говорит тот, так же громко и обкуренно шепча, пока на фоне упорото ржет Берт. – Мы ща вызволим тя из заточения!

Фрэнк готов поклясться, что перед его глазами пролетела вся жизнь.

– Нет! – на автомате говорит он, а следом мысленно пинает себя. Слишком быстро, слишком много паники в голосе. Он никогда и представить не мог, что его реакцией на подобное заявление может быть что угодно, кроме восторженной вовлеченности.

– Че? – переспрашивает Куинн. – Да ладно, чувак, ты сидел в этом доме целую _вечность_.

Берт выхватывает телефон из его рук.

– Ага! Ну, мы не то, чтобы скучаем по твоей глупой роже, мы типа просто пытаемся тебе помочь.

Фрэнк потирает глаза и мысленно вздыхает. Теперь ему становится неловко. Эти двое – раздражающие засранцы, но они пришли вызволить его из заточения, потому что реально думали, что он под домашним арестом. Ему совестно, но не настолько, чтобы разболтать им правду, всю правду и ничего, кроме правды. Поэтому, взамен, он решает врать и не краснеть.

– Оу, парни, – прискорбно протягивает он, понижая голос до шепота. – Это бл… – его взгляд на мгновение падает на Спенсера и Брендона, все еще внимательно следящих за каждым его движением. – Мило. Это очень классно, правда, но мои родители еще не спят. У матери, знаете, уши, как у генетически модифицированной летучей мыши или типа того. Я точно не смогу вылезти. Они стопудово услышат.

– А мы аккуратненько, – обещает Берт. – Типа как…

– Как пиздецки аккуратненькие штуки? – предлагает Куинн, и они оба заходятся очередным приступом истерического ржача. Такими темпами, его родители сейчас реально проснутся. Ему остается только надеяться, что они не узнают Берта и Куинна, если и правда встанут.

– Мне жаль, – говорит он, а потом добавляет, правдоподобности ради, – реально, мне так скучно, что я готов отгрызть собственную руку. Но, типа, спасибо, что пришли сюда.

Он гордится своим «сюда». Неплохой ход.

– Ну смотри, задница, – соглашается Куинн. Он не звучит особо расстроенным. – Мы тогда пошли. У нас все еще хуева туча пива, – говорит он, а потом делает паузу. – И мы его выпьем, – добавляет он, видимо, на случай, если сразу было не понятно. – Ну, знаешь. Без тебя.

Больше всего на свете сейчас Фрэнк хотел бы объяснить Куинну, какой он, блять, мудак, но в голову ему не приходит ни одного цензурного варианта, как можно было бы выразить эту мысль при детях. Так что он глотает свою гордость и молча вешает трубку.

– Кто звонил? – спрашивает Спенсер, в подозрении сужая глаза.

– Никто, – отрезает Фрэнк. Кризис миновал. На этот раз. – Телефонный розыгрыш.

*

Позже, сидя в гостиной, завершив свою эпическую сказку на ночь про мутантов и предательство какой-то поспешной и неудовлетворительной концовкой, Фрэнк понимает, что ему реально сложно вернуться к чтению его (Джерарда) выпуска «Хранителей». Он был буквально на грани провала.

*

Уильям Бекетт уже где-то четыре раза напомнил Фрэнку, что его зовут Билл, а не Уильям, что ему тринадцать и он уже _слишком_ взрослый, чтобы с ним оставляли няню, что, в целом, кажется слегка чрезмерным, ведь Фрэнк не пробыл в его доме и десяти минут. На самом деле, это единственное, о чем он говорил все это время. Фрэнк искренне надеется, что парень скоро завяжет со своим холодным приемом. Впрочем, деньги ему заплатят в любом случае, независимо от того, будет ли какой-то сопливый тринадцатилетка тут перед ним выпендриваться или нет. Он задумывается, поэтому ли многие учителя такие самодовольные. Ха, вот это открытие.

– Я… – начинает тот снова, и Фрэнк закатывает глаза.

– Да _знаю я_ , – отвечает он. – Реально, чувак. Я тебя понял. Даже, если бы я пропустил это мимо ушей в первый, второй или третий раз, я бы _все равно_ был в курсе.

Фрэнк снимает толстовку и перекидывает ее через перила, достает свой айпод из кармана и… не может отвести взгляд от наушников. Он без понятия, из чего там делают изоляцию для кабеля, но эта штука обладает невероятнейшей способностью запутываться к чертям собачьим, как только ты отведешь он нее свой взгляд. Наконец, парень распутывает наушники и вот-вот собирается вставить их в уши и включить нормальную музыку, когда Билл прерывает молчание.

– Это твой? – спрашивает он. Его руки по-прежнему скрещены на груди, и он все еще сутулится как старая бабка, но, по крайней мере, сейчас он выглядит хотя бы чуточку заинтересованным (где-то на уровне двух по шкале от одного до Джерарда). Наблюдать за этим, если честно, очень забавно. Фрэнку вдруг хочется растрепать его волосы, но он одергивает себя, когда осознает, что Билл – длинноногий засранец, высокий и тощий, совсем как Майки, и что ему, скорее всего, придется потянуться вверх, чтобы достать до волос пацана. Он уверен, что в таком случае весь покровительский смысл его жеста будет моментально утерян.

– Не-а, – отвечает Фрэнк. – Грабанул чувака на той неделе.

– …Правда?

– Нет.

– А-а, – Билл выглядит слегка разочарованным, а затем – задумчивым. – Ну, из тебя был бы лажовый грабитель, – говорит он. – Ты не особо… пугающий, знаешь? Без обид.

Фрэнк без понятия, как на это реагировать.

– Можно посмотреть? – спрашивает Билл, на что Фрэнк пожимает плечами и передает ему плеер. Пацан смотрит на него так, будто это Святой Грааль: заинтересованно, несколько раз поворачивая его в руках и проводя пальцем по круглой кнопке внизу. Пару раз он нажимает на выключатель, и его глаза по-прежнему широко раскрыты.

– Моя прелесссссстьььь, – шипит Фрэнк, пытаясь как можно лучше спародировать чокнутый голос Голлума, при этом повторяя его невменяемые жесты руками. Даже Джерард считает, что его пародия на Голлума довольно точная, и это значит, что по стандартам любого другого человека она должна быть просто поразительной. Однако Билл взволнованно смотрит на него, и Фрэнк практически слышит, с каким свистом отсылка пролетает через его голову.

– Чувак, – говорит он своим нормальным голосом. – Тебе нужно больше друзей-гиков. Серьезно. Властелин колец, типа, обязателен к просмотру, даже если ты не понимаешь половину происходящего. И чего такого с этим плеером? Обычный айпод. Старая модель, к тому же.

А еще бедный айпод столько всего пережил с тех пор, как Фрэнк унаследовал его от двоюродной сестры Наоми, что аккумулятор разряжается пиздец быстро, а корпус весь покрыт маленькими царапинами и вмятинами. Он любит мысленно называть их боевыми шрамами.

– Все равно, – тоскливо говорит Билл, листая список исполнителей. – Я откладываю на такой карманные деньги, но… о, чувак, тебе нравится Weezer? 

– Типа того, да, – отвечает Фрэнк, пожимая плечами. – Но у меня есть друг, кто их просто, блять, обожает, он даже подарил мне кучу вещей с их атрибутикой.

(Ну и ладно. Одно дело – следить за языком при десятилетках, но если чувак каким-то образом дожил до тринадцати и все еще ни разу не слышал мат, то это ему будет даже полезно – Фрэнк, можно сказать, делает ему одолжение.)

Билл, кажется, даже не обращает на это внимание.

– Круто, – говорит он, улыбаясь ему в ответ.

*

Прорвавшись через маску обиженного на мир подростка, Фрэнк понимает, что Билл, в целом, классный чувак. Вдвоем им удается подключить его старенький айпод к дорогущей стереосистеме мистера и миссис Бекетт, и Фрэнк разрешает ему покопаться в своих плей-листах. Больше всего Биллу пока что понравился один под названием «Я НЕНАВИЖУ ВСЕ ВОКРУГ», который Фрэнк сделал для Джерарда в качестве извинения, когда тот не разговаривал с ним где-то неделю из-за того, что парень случайно испортил его раритетный ранний выпуск «Doom Patrol». На втором месте идет плей-лист с простым названием «:(», который Фрэнк мысленно называет «Плей-лист для грустного фильма».

Фрэнк уверен, что ему удалось завоевать бессмертное почтение со стороны Билла, что в целом кажется довольно странным, он к такому точно не привык. У него появляется смутное ощущение, что теперь ему придется вести себя более ответственно или типа того. Ему это определенно не нравится.

Он забывает каждую минуту смотреть на часы и действительно не замечает, как быстро пролетает время, пока не видит краем глаза, как Билл пытается подавить зевок. Фрэнк проверяет, который час, видит, что уже почти одиннадцать, немного паникует и тут же отправляет Билла на второй этаж.

Пока Билл чистит зубы и переодевается из своих узких джинсов и футболки с лого Blink-182 в ночную пижаму, до Фрэнка доходит, что он и сам, пожалуй, порядком устал. По крайней мере, Фрэнк вздыхает с облегчением, когда на его предложение рассказать сказку на ночь, Билл отвечает средним пальцем и покерфейсом похлеще, чем у Спенсера. Все, чего ему сейчас хочется – это просто поваляться на диване в гостиной, так что он желает подростку спокойной ночи и спускается на первый этаж. Немного подумав, он все-таки решает завернуть на кухню. Может, что-нибудь с содержанием сахара или кофеина (а лучше – и того, и другого) поможет ему немного взбодриться. Он открывает холодильник, надеясь, что Бекетты не относятся к тому типу людей, кто покупает всякую хрень без-сахара-и-без-содержания-кофеина, потому что… ну правда, _зачем_? Он так сильно устал, что даже ощущает сухость и жжение в глазах, а от неонового освещения холодильника глаза даже начинают немного слезиться. Но охлажденный воздух очень приятно касается его лица, так что он стоит с открытым холодильником какое-то время. Ни колы, ни чего-то подобного там нет, но зато есть пиво. Дорогое пиво. Такое, которое он сам никогда не пьет, если только за него не платит кто-то другой, потому что иначе ему бы приходилось сокращать расходы на курево, к чему он пока точно не готов.

Нельзя пить, нельзя. Точно не сейчас, когда он один и так устал, потому что он _совершенно точно_ заснет. Пару недель назад парень бы с радостью ухватился за возможность напортачить на «задании» и испоганить свою карьеру няни (как раз-таки с помощью _пива_ ). Теперь, однако, он уже проникся этими легкими деньгами. Фрэнк со вздохом закрывает холодильник. Какой он все-таки порядочный человек. Практически, блять, святой. Он достает телефон и, тыкая на имя Джерарда в списке недавних звонков, плетется обратно в гостиную.

– Хэй, Фрэнк, – отвечает Джерард с другого конца провода. Его речь звучит слегка невнятно, что, кстати, случается часто, но при этом он говорит с каким-то… придыханием, как будто… 

– Засранец, – не веря своим ушам, говорит Фрэнк. – Ты там че, дрочил? Даже не пытайся отрицать. У меня супер-способности по выявлению стояков. _Господи_ боже ты мой.

– Ага, – отвечает тот. Затем следует очередной оборванный вздох, значит, мать вашу, он _не остановился_. Джерард реально продолжает говорить с Фрэнком, трогая свой член. Можно ли тогда это назвать сексом по телефону? Ну, если участвует в этом только одна сторона, причем бухая. – А что, это тебя беспокоит?

Фрэнк представляет Джерарда с запрокинутой головой, спутанными волосами и раскрасневшимися щеками, закусившего свою нижнюю губу, спустившего джинсы и надрачивающего себе. Фрэнк сглатывает и заталкивает этот образ подальше в чертоги разума. 

– Не-а, – отвечает он. – Нет, вовсе нет. – Он может себя контролировать, может. Пока не вернется домой. 

– Не хочешь ко мне присоединиться? – выдыхает Джерард, и Фрэнк чуть не давится собственным языком, потому что, блять, именно этого ему больше всего сейчас и хочется.

Но ему _нельзя_.

Фрэнк вешает трубку, не сказав в ответ ни слова, матеря эту хренову работу и хренова подростка наверху, а еще хреново лицо Джерарда, и его голос, и его ебучий язык, и свой собственный бедный, заброшенный член и свои бедные обделенные яйца. Потому что… просто нет. Он, конечно, не относится к тем, кто «только с выключенным светом» или там «только после свадьбы», но, черт возьми, на втором этаже сидит ребенок, который, возможно, еще даже не заснул. Этого одного уже хватает, чтобы полностью убить его настрой.

Фрэнк пялится в телевизор, но даже не вникает в картинку на экране. Ему больше не хочется спать. Он чувствует себя странно и бодро. Это все _Джерард_. Фрэнк совершенно без понятия, что ему делать с этой информацией. Он думает и думает об этом, но не может прийти ни к какому логическому выводу. Когда его телефон начинает вибрировать, он чуть ли не вывихивает пальцы, пытаясь быстро вытащить его из кармана.

Сообщение. От Джерарда.

_«расслабься, псих! я же так, прикалываюсь :Р»_

Фрэнк с силой стискивает зубы и кидает телефон на пол. Потому что, ну конечно, это вовсе не было по-Джерардовски дурацким способом сказать _«Хэй, Фрэнк, я хочу с тобой переспать»_ , потому что это Джерард, мать его. Наверное, просто очередной плевок в сторону гетеронормативности, типа, нужно восставать против принятых в обществе стандартов и рамок взаимоотношений. Или типа того. Хотя… Фрэнк сомневается, потому что это немного слишком, даже для Джерарда. Парень задумывается, не занимается ли он самообманом, не желая принимать произошедшее за очередную бредовую выходку, которая показалась бухому Джерарду прикольной идеей и о которой он в итоге непременно пожалел.

Отстойнее всего то, что теперь Фрэнк не может выкинуть из головы этот образ Джерарда с рукой на своем члене.

*

В следующую среду в школе Джерард ведет себя как-то странно, но Фрэнк слишком устал, чтобы реагировать. Весь вечер до этого он оттаскивал Викторию от еды, которую миссис Ашер любезно оставила на кухне для него (он, конечно, оценил добрый жест, но у этой девчонки нюх, как у гончей собаки, ей-богу, так что Фрэнку пришлось отчаянно прятать еду, чтобы ему осталось хоть что-то съестное). В результате, парень крайне ненаблюдателен, и, хоть он и замечает странное поведение Джерарда, все равно никак на него не реагирует. К тому же, Джерард всегда ведет себя странно в школе. Не сказать, чтобы он вообще не был на себя похожим, например, добровольно захотел принять участие в необязательных физических нагрузках.

Так что когда где-то в середине обеда Джерард вдруг заявляет, что хочет с ним поговорить, Фрэнк просто позволяет ему увести себя в укромное местечко под трибунами у футбольного поля. Их друзья не выглядят так, будто пытаются подавить истерический смех, так что это вряд ли чей-то тупой розыгрыш. Скорее всего, Джерард просто хочет его затянуть в разговор на тему второй волны феминизма или типа того.

– Что происходит, Фрэнк? – спрашивает Джерард, когда они останавливаются. Он просто стоит рядом, скрестив руки на груди. Его выражение лица становится каким-то нечитаемым, что уже странно, потому что обычно прочитать его легче, чем открытую книгу.

Фрэнк медлит с ответом.

– Да так, ничего особенного, – аккуратно произносит он. Жалкая попытка, но лучше уж это, чем ничего. – А что? Как твоя жизнь?

– Я был вчера у тебя дома. Твоя мама сказала, что ты не был под домашним арестом уже несколько месяцев.

Фрэнк чувствует себя так, будто из-под его ног выбили опору.

– Ты, – спокойно говорит он. – Джи, стой, я могу объяснить.

– Так объясни! – срывается тот, вскидывая в воздух руки и широко раскрывая свои безумные глаза. – Фрэнк, чем ты таким занят, что даже не можешь рассказать нам?

– Окей, – говорит Фрэнк. Блять, блять, _блять_ , он очень, _очень_ надеялся избежать такого поворота. Он даже не знает, к добру это или нет, что именно Джерард его раскрыл. – Окей. Тебе нельзя… не надо, типа, рассказывать об этом никому. Пожалуйста?

– Ты можешь рассказать _мне_ , – настаивает Джерард, делая шаг вперед, врываясь в его личное пространство и хватая его за руки, потому что он, типа, всегда _такой_. – Я, блять, за тебя _переживаю_ , понимаешь, придурок?

До Фрэнка доходит, что Джерард, наверное, подумал, что он ведет двойную жизнь как какая-нибудь проститутка-наркоманка или типа того. Ну или что у Фрэнка есть супергеройское альтер-эго. Он не может удержать легкую усмешку.

– Да нет, – быстро говорит он, замечая расстроенное лицо Джерарда. – Ничего такого, о чем ты подумал, клянусь. Просто мне… немного стыдно.

– Оу воу _воу_ , – Джерард резко делает шаг назад, выпуская руки Фрэнка, будто ошпаренный. – А я вообще хочу об этом знать? Это типа… мерзко-стыдно?

Фрэнк закатывает глаза и толкает Джерарда бедром, пока тот размахивает руками во все стороны, как будто это спасет его от Фрэнка и его мерзости. 

– Да нет, придурок, – говорит парень. – Откуда вообще такие реакции, ты же только и смотришь всякие мерзкие ужастики, господи. Нет, скорее, типа, отстойно-стыдно.

Джерард всем своим видом показывает ему, что ждет продолжения.

– Я типа… ну нахуй. Я няня, ясно, ушлепок? – говорит Фрэнк, потому что если он сейчас же не выпустит это из своей системы, то уже не сможет никогда.

Джерард срывается на смех. И ржет, и ржет, и не перестает, блять, ржать. Он смеется так сильно, что даже, типа, забывает, как дышать, начинает пугающе хрипеть, и ему приходится сесть на землю, чтобы отдышаться.

– Ты, – говорит он. – Дети, – и заливается очередным приступом истерического хохота, а Фрэнк так и стоит рядом, отбивая ногой по земле, ожидая, пока этот упырь успокоится.

– Не _так_ уж и смешно, – говорит он через пару минут, когда ему надоедает ждать, чувствуя себя слегка обиженным. Джерард все еще смеется. Фрэнк – определенно взрослый, способный человек. Почему вообще то, что кто-то может доверить ему сохранность своих детей, кажется Джерарду таким уморительным?

– Смешно, – отвечает Джерард. – Ну. Даже не знаю. Господи, думаю, ты вообще не понимаешь, насколько это смешно.

Именно поэтому Фрэнк и пытался так отчаянно скрыть правду от кого бы то ни было. Хорошо, что он достаточно гадкий, чтобы не преминуть возможностью шантажа. 

– Окей, – говорит он. – Не, я понимаю, типа, смешно. Но если ты хоть кому-нибудь об этом расскажешь, клянусь, я сделаю так, что _вообще все_ узнают про тот раз, когда я дозвонился до тебя, а ты дрочил и…

– Ладно-ладно! Я и _не хотел_ никому рассказывать, – тут же прерывает его Джерард, выглядя обиженным.

– Ты, – отвечает Фрэнк, – просто ужасный, ужасный лжец. 

– И что меня выдало?

– Ты снова это сделал. Ну, то, как ты обычно двигаешь бровью, когда врешь.

– Вот же ублюдок, – хмурясь, бормочет Джерард, и Фрэнк заходится хохотом. 

– _Лузер_ , – говорит он, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь Джерарду вернуться в свою типичную более или менее прямоходящую позицию. Джерард просто стоит и _смотрит_ на него, и в голове Фрэнка крутятся какие-то странные мысли.

– Эй, – говорит он. – Все в порядке? В смысле, я чувствовал себя таким подонком, когда соврал вам про наказание, но ты же понимаешь, почему я на это пошел?

– Ага, – усмехается Джерард. – Правда понимаю. Обязательно нарисую комикс про то, как тобой помыкают чужие дети.

Честно говоря, ничего меньшего Фрэнк и не ожидал.

– Но, – продолжает Джерард, и от его улыбки не остается и следа. – Просто. Ты, типа, мой лучший друг, да? Не делай так, чтобы я снова перепугался и начал думать о том, как спасти тебя из передряги, ладно?

– Ладно, – мягко соглашается Фрэнк и подходит ближе, чтобы обнять Джерарда, потому что он без понятия, в какую степь сейчас может зайти их разговор, но по какой-то необъяснимой причине он не хочет его продолжать.

Фрэнк очень серьезно и уверенно говорит себе, что все дело в том, что Джерард отлично обнимается, даже если и делает это как девчонка. Только и всего.

*

Шагая домой после школы, он задумывается, какого хрена все еще переживает. Ему же должно было стать легче. Ну да, кто-то его поймал. Это все равно рано или поздно случилось бы. Ведь все могло быть намного хуже. По крайней мере, его поймал Джерард, который теперь, наверное, _никогда_ не перестанет над ним ржать, но ведь это мог быть Майки. Или… мать вашу, _Берт_. От этой мысли Фрэнка бросает в дрожь, и он вынужден поправить рюкзак на плечах. Но беспокойство внутри все равно не проходит, и ему даже хочется залепить себе пощечину, чтобы проверить, не поможет ли это ему прийти в себя. Возьми себя в руки, говорит он себе. Господи боже, ты и правда превращаешься в Джерарда. Не то, чтобы…

О.

О, _блять_.

*

В конце концов, Фрэнк принимает единственно верное решение: он просит помощи.

– Что бы ты сделала, – медленно спрашивает парень, – если бы тебе кто-то очень-очень нравился?

На мгновение Виктория выглядит задумчиво, а потом произносит:

– Я бы… – она делает паузу, в размышлении накручивая на палец прядку волос. – Я была бы с ними _очень_ доброй и милой, – заявляет она через пару секунд, при этом уверенно кивая. – И не кусала бы их. И не стала бы у них ничего красть.

Фрэнк задумывается. Такую тактику он еще, если честно, не пробовал.

– Хорошо, – говорит он. – Да, да, это может сработать.

*

Всю следующую неделю он ведет себя с Джерардом _очень_ мило и по-доброму, не кусает его и ничего у него не крадет. Майки бросает в его сторону подозрительные прищуры из-за своих задротских очков, а Рэй несколько раз спрашивает, не приболел ли он часом.

Джерард же, кажется, не замечает ничего необычного.

*

– Не сработало, – говорит Фрэнк на следующей неделе. – Нужен новый план.

В его голове раздаётся ржач, подозрительно похожий голосом на Берта, и он мысленно показывает ему средний палец. Нет абсолютно ничего такого, чтобы попросить романтического совета у восьмилетней девочки.

Виктория выглядит очень по-деловому, держа в руках пачку разноцветных фломастеров.

Их план обязательно сработает.

*

Их план проваливается. Яйца Фрэнка уже смирились с тем, что им, видимо, придется навсегда остаться бедными и забытыми, и он совершенно уверен, что нанес непоправимый вред своим зубам из-за того, что всю неделю с силой их сжимал.

*

Но есть во всем этом и ложка меда, о которой Фрэнк догадывается однажды в субботу – Джерард, кажется, так никому и не рассказал. Парень немного удивлен, но ценит его старания. Он не может перестать думать об этом вечером, шагая домой, после возвращения родителей Спенсера. Это бесполезно и бесит одновременно. Такими темпами, он, видимо, просто схватит Джерарда за руку, затащит его в какой-нибудь шкаф, опустится на колени и отсосет ему без предупреждения, потому что ему начинает казаться, что это единственная тактика, которой он еще не воспользовался.

Хотя, если так подумать, это не самая плохая его идея. По крайней мере, это приведет хоть к каким-то результатам.

Фрэнк как раз закрывает за собой входную дверь, ожидая марафон дрочки в душе и перспективу того, что можно будет проваляться в кровати половину воскресенья, когда начинает вибрировать его телефон. Он уже довольно сонный, так что ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы вытащить мобильник из кармана своих слишком узких джинсов.

На экране высвечивается _«Входящий вызов: Джерард»_.

Фрэнк спихивает кроссовки с ног и заходит в свою спальню, закрывая дверь пинком и падая спиной на кровать.

– Привет, Джи, – говорит он, пытаясь подавить зевок. – Как жизнь?

– Хочу тебя, – без прелюдий заявляет Джерард. – Только что так сильно кончил, думая о том, что бы ты со мной сделал, если бы был сейчас рядом. Да, я напился, и что с того?

Фрэнк издает какой-то странный звук, пока его мозг судорожно пытается соображать, потому что, серьезно, что? Сон вдруг как рукой сняло. Это происходит уже во второй раз, как снег на голову, и Фрэнк просто не может понять, как вот этот Джерард может существовать одновременно с неуклюжим и необщительным гиком, которого Фрэнк знал с тех пор, как им обоим стукнуло по двенадцать.

– Что, – наконец произносит он. – Ты… А?

И ведь это даже не его вина, что вся кровь в теле сейчас массово перекочевала из мозга в сторону члена.

– Я просто подумал… – голос Джерарда звучит низко, и парень вдруг радуется тому, что его сейчас нет в этой комнате. Таким образом, Уэй и не догадается о том, что сейчас Фрэнк лежит на спине, сжимая ладонью через джинсы свою нарастающую эрекцию, пока второй рукой придавливает телефон к уху. То, о чем Джерард не узнает, ему не навредит.

Фрэнк теребит край футболки, и он сдвигается вверх.

– Ты… подумал? – подталкивает он, облизывая свои губы. Его голос звучит дергано и очевидно возбужденно. Если Джерард еще не догадался, что его попытки работают, то сейчас-то точно должен сообразить.

– И я подумал, что должен, ну, типа, вернуть должок, понимаешь?

И… _о_. Фрэнк не знает, какую игру Джерард сейчас ведет (он даже не уверен, что Уэй сам понимает, что творит), но Айеро определенно с радостью присоединится. На этот раз он точно не собирается вешать трубку.

– Ага, – выдыхает Фрэнк. Он не делал раньше ничего подобного (срань господня, _секс по телефону_ , у него сейчас точно будет _секс по телефону_ , когда это его жизнь успела стать такой охуенной?), так что он пытается подобрать правильный ответ. – Ага. Хорошо, скажи… расскажи, о чем ты думал. Когда тебе было хорошо.

Он слишком нетерпелив, чтобы тянуть с этим еще дольше, потому что молния на джинсах так больно впивается. Парень возится с пуговицей пару секунд и издает невольное _«Ебать»_ , когда ему наконец удается расстегнуть замок. Он прижимает телефон плечом, высвобождая вторую ладонь, чтобы приподняться бедрами вверх и спустить джинсы и боксеры до уровня колен.

– В основном, о том, как буду тебе отсасывать, – тихо произносит Джерард, и в этот момент Фрэнку просто _необходимо_ лизнуть ладонь и сжать ее вокруг своего члена. Он уже полностью возбужден, и первое движение приносит столько наслаждения, что он не может удержаться и издает короткий гортанный звук, который следом повторяет Джерард.

– Ты _такой_ … сбиваешь меня с мысли, – говорит Уэй. – Да. Я… черт. Я думал о том, как буду тебе отсасывать, представляя, что, возможно, ты потянешь меня за волосы, знаешь? Меня это типа… заводит.

Фрэнк _так и знал_. Но весь его мозг сейчас занят другим, так что ему вовсе не до злорадства. На самом деле, это звучит довольно мягко по сравнению со всей той порнушкой, что он пересмотрел, но каким-то образом все равно гораздо сексуальнее.

– Твой _рот_ , – говорит Фрэнк, звуча хрипло и сдавленно, потому что он буквально представляет, как блестящие, влажные губы Джерарда растянуты вокруг его члена, как он берет глубже, пока пальцы Фрэнка запутываются в его дурацких волосах.

Тихая, с придыханием, усмешка Джерарда заставляет живот Фрэнка скрутиться в трубочку, а его член – дернуться в ладони.

– Неплохо?

Фрэнк не удостаивает его ответа, в основном по той причине, что, оказывается, он далек от своего привычного красноречия, когда представляет, как Джерард делает ему минет. Уэй, кажется, принимает его молчание за согласие, потому что он издает довольный звук, и Фрэнк слышит, как он начинает тяжело дышать на том конце провода.

– Не останавливайся, идиот, – стонет Фрэнк, выгибая шею таким образом, что его голова сильнее упирается в подушку, подаваясь бедрами вверх и сильнее прижимая пах к ладони. – Все только начало набирать обороты.

– Это ты виноват, что мне приходится дрочить второй раз подряд, придурок.

И да, через динамик телефона Фрэнк как раз слышит шуршание его одежды, пока Джерард стягивает штаны, а затем звук трения кожи о кожу. Так будет даже лучше, да. Становится и правда лучше, когда Джерард издает громкий пошлый стон в знак согласия – такой, что Фрэнк прерывает свои движения на пару секунд. Так, хорошо, теперь он знает, что Джерард не совсем тихоня, но Айеро в состоянии впитывать строго определенное количество новой информации за раз. Образ Джерарда в его голове меняется слишком быстро, чтобы за этим можно было уследить.

– Значит, потом я, типа, поднимаюсь, – продолжает Джерард, и в его голосе переплетены желание и _разврат_ (Фрэнк даже слегка сомневается, потому что никогда раньше ему и не приходилось использовать это слово). – Фрэнк, я хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Фрэнку приходится сильно прикусить язык.

– Пиз _дец_. Как мне…

– Я лягу на спину, – моментально отвечает Джерард, будто он об этом уже _думал_ раньше, представлял это во всех подробностях. – Чтобы ты, типа, мог придавить меня к кровати и не давать кончить, пока сам не разрешишь. Это, эм, тоже меня заводит.

Фрэнк без понятия, что можно с этим сделать, но, например, «отчаянно дрочить на этот образ каждый день, начиная завтра и вплоть до самой смерти» – уже неплохо для начала.

– Ты, – выдыхает он. – Ты _не можешь_ вот так просто быть таким, блять, развратным, вдобавок ко всему остальному. Ты меня реально в могилу, блять, сведешь, срань господня.

– Чувак, ты смотришь какое-то не такое порно, – слегка усмехается Джерард. – Это, типа, ну так. Значит, думаю, сейчас не время говорить о помаде?

И Фрэнк кончает – сильно, быстро, даже слишком, изливаясь в руку, на живот и даже задев футболку.

Когда он снова может чувствовать мир вокруг, он слышит, как Джерард говорит в трубку:

– Фрэнк? Ты что, ты там…

– Кончил, ага, – отвечает Фрэнк. На самом деле, это вполне приличная фраза, учитывая то, что его мозг сейчас, кажется, превратился в кашу. – Джерард, Джи, _господи_ боже.

– Вот именно, – соглашается Джерард, чуть повышая голос. – Ага, да, да, _ммм_ , – за этим следует несколько секунд тяжелых, неровных вздохов и звук, который слишком похож на самого _Фрэнка_ , но такой измученный, что нельзя сказать с уверенностью, а затем снова наступает тишина. Парень вытирает ладонь о простынь и снимает футболку. Ухом, к которому все еще прижат телефон, он слышит, как дышит Джерард, просто дышит, но это вовсе не кажется таким жутким, как могло бы. Чистой стороной футболки он протирает себя так тщательно, насколько это возможно, но даже так его кожа все еще теплая и влажная на ощупь.

Какой-то его части противно. Другой – совершенно плевать, просто нереально.

– Так что, – начинает Фрэнк в тот момент, когда ему кажется, что уже пора прервать на удивление комфортную тишину. – Когда ты напиваешься в одиночку, ты выбираешь кого-то из телефонной книги и звонишь им проверить, не захотят ли они с тобой заняться сексом по телефону?

– Ауч, – отвечает Джерард, и его голос звучит ровно так же, как голос Фрэнка – слишком лениво и удовлетворенно, чтобы разозлиться, запаниковать или смутиться. – Да ладно тебе, я же не _настолько_ тупой. Ты, типа, даже сам не догадывался все это время, что постоянно пялился на меня, ты не такой уж и скрытный.

Фрэнку хочется вставить комментарий про соринки и бревна в глазах, но он себя вовремя одергивает. Он без понятия. Он уверен, что сейчас надо обидеться, но его мозг все еще медленно соображает, витая в приятных воспоминаниях.

– Ну, типа, вообще, – как бы невзначай добавляет Джерард. – То есть, я был абсолютно уверен насчет тебя.

Тот пару секунд двигает губами, пытаясь собрать слова в предложение.

– Ты _знал_ , – обвинительно говорит он. – Ты знал, даже когда _я сам_ еще не догадывался.

– Ага, как-то так, – с нотками извинения в голосе отвечает Джерард. – Прости, чувак.

– _Ты_ знал, – повторяет Фрэнк. Ему сложно осознать тот факт, что именно _Джерард_ обратил внимание на что-то, что не было напечатано в комиксе или написано трехметровыми буквами на стене. – Ты даже не заметил, когда Куинн высветлил волосы. Ты, типа, только через неделю додумался, что что-то не так. Как вообще _ты_ догадался?

– Эм?

– Придурок, только подумай, сколько времени мы потеряли, хотя уже давно могли переспать! Если бы ты только дал мне знать, как… как _нормальный человек_ …

Джерард прыскает на другом конце провода, и Фрэнку хочется в этот момент быть в той же комнате, чтобы кинуть в него подушкой. Или, может, укусить его, несмотря на совет Виктории.

– Окей, ладно, – соглашается Фрэнк. – Но чувак! Какого хрена, ну правда?

– Я ждал, чтобы _ты сам_ обо всем догадался, – искренне отвечает Джерард. Сейчас его голос звучит куда более трезвым, и Фрэнк начинает подозревать, что он с самого начала не был пьян. – Помнишь, когда я дрочил, а ты повесил трубку? Я думал, у тебя там случился какой-то кризис ориентации или типа того. Я подумал, что реально тебя напугал! Я бы не стал, ну, домогаться тебя сразу же после этого. Тебе нужно было самому прийти к заключению, понимаешь? Типа как…

Если Джерард сейчас скажет «квест», Фрэнк, честное слово, его прикончит.

– Нет-нет, я понял, – быстро прерывает он. Парень мысленно возвращается к тому вечеру, к моменту неожиданного осознания, чего он хочет, к тому, как он себя чувствовал, зная, что не может пойти на поводу у эмоций. – Не напугал, правда не напугал. Я хотел… я бы сказал «да», но потом ты прислал то ебучее сообщение, и я подумал, что ты просто вел себя как, ну, знаешь, как _ты_.

– Хах, – медленно произносит Джерард. – Я _и правда_ это написал, ага.

Укусит. Он обязательно его укусит. Хотя Фрэнк не совсем уверен, будет это знаком гнева или страсти. Может, и то, и другое.

Кстати, об этом.

– Ладно, слишком много болтовни про чувства, – заявляет Фрэнк, потому что весь этот разговор, если честно, слишком затянулся, и он бы предпочел перейти к более интересным вещам. – И недостаточно – про помаду.

*

– Ну что, сработало? – спрашивает Виктория первым делом, когда в следующий раз видит Фрэнка.

– Не-а, – отвечает он, лыбясь так широко, что его щеки начинают болеть. – Но хэй, если он все еще не понял, что я ему нравлюсь, то уже бесполезно пытаться, да?


End file.
